


The Boy That Changed My Life

by BunnitchRox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Minor Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnitchRox/pseuds/BunnitchRox
Summary: Iceland was never really allowed to do much, mostly because of his older brother Norway. But when he's forced to go to a world meeting, he meets someone who just might change his life for good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I started, like, two years ago and I haven't touched it since December but I might have motivation now ahaha;;
> 
> The first chapter is 5 page on Docs,, I hope it's long enough
> 
> I also suck at titles I'm so sorry;;

Chapter 1

 

"But why do I even have to go to this stupid, dumb meeting anyways?" I ask, trying to wriggle my wrist free of the tight grasp on it.  
"Because you are one of the countries in the world. You should know what's going on with everyone else." My brother tightens his grasp on my wrist, squeezing really hard.  
"OW! Let go of my wrist! That hurts!" I lightly smack his hand, in hope of him letting go. "I'm old enough to walk by myself! I know it might disappoint you, but I'm not a little kid anymore!"  
"Yeah, I know, Ice. I know. I just don't want you getting lost like Den. Seriously. Last meeting I lost him on the way into the building. I don't want that happening to my little brother." The grasp on my wrist loosens, but not enough for me to get my wrist free.  
"Are you kidding me, Norway!? Don't compare me to Denmark. We all know I'm smarter than him!" With one jerk off my arm, I'm able to free my wrist from Norway's grasp. I lightly rub my sore wrist. Godammit Norway! Shit hurts.  
With my wrist finally free, I stuff my hands in my pant pockets. I follow Norway to the conference room. "But speaking of Denmark, where is he?"  
"He's with Fin and Sve. Fin was happy to watch him but Sve didn't seem too happy about it. Somethin' 'bout their past rivalry or whatever." Norway opens one of the double doors leading into the conference room. He holds the door open, and I walk past. And sense I'm a nice, respectful person, I thank him as I walk past.  
"Fin, Sve, Den, and I usually sit over on the other side of the room. So that means you're sitting there too." Norway says as he starts heading to the opposite side of the room. I have to run to keep up with him. How the hell does he walk so fast?  
Norway sits down in one of the many, many empty seats. I slide in the one next to him. I rest my arms on the table and lay my head in my arms. I don't want to be here at all. But Norway has his ways of getting people to do what he wants.  
I slowly start to drift off into my own little world. That is until a loud voice yells "HEYYY! NORGE AND ICE ARE HERE ALREADY!" God. Can't Den just be quiet when he talks? He runs over and slides into the other seat next to Norway.  
"Anko," Norway says placing his fingertips on his forehead. "Why? Why are you so freakin' loud?" He looks so irritated with Denmark, but deep down I know he's really not.  
But Denmark just shrugs. "Cuz I'm always excited to see ya? Yeah! I just like seein' ya Norge!" He flashes a really big smile at Norway. I can see Norway lightly blush a little bit. It's not a lot, but enough for me to tell. I mean, Norway is kinda pale so it's kinda easy to tell that he's blushing.  
Other people can tell too, because Finland and Sweden walk over and Fin asks "Hey. Why is Nor-kun blushing?" He slides into the seat next to Den, Sve sitting next to him  
"He thinks Den is really hot." I say, smirking. I think he kinda deserves this for forcing me to come to this dumb meeting. I look at Norway. Oh my GOD! His face is super red! But Sve just nods and Fin whispers "That kind of makes sense..."  
"Hey Norge. Is that true?" Denmark asks, a light blush spreading across his face. He sets his left hand on his cheek. I watch as his blue eyes search Norway's face.  
But Norway doesn't get to answer his question because all five of us get distracted by a loud voice come from the hallway outside the conference room.  
"Sensei! Why did I, like, have to come to this meeting?"  
"Hong Kong! You are a grown man who needs to know more about the world. You may not want to be here, but it's good for your economy."  
This conversation seems vaguely familiar to me. Probably because Norway and I just had this same conversation about the dumb meeting.  
I watch as the two people walk into the conference room. One of them I recognize as China. I've met him before when him and Norway talked about trade or something. But the other boy I've never seen before.  
I watch as he runs his fingers through his dark bangs. Good god! He's really tan! His skin looks beautiful! And his hair! The way it frames his face! I. I just really wanna touch it. It looks so soft. And oh god! His eyes! His eyes seem really beautiful from what I can tell. They seem like a hazel color and wow!  
WAIT! What am I thinking? I don't even know him! But his face is beautiful. Maybe I should go introduce myself. But how would I do that? Go over to him and say "Hey. I don't know you, but I saw you from across the room and boy you are gorgeous! But anyways, I'm Iceland." I couldn't do that.  
God I wanna talk to him though. Wait. He's walking over here with China! They are headed towards us! This is bad! Don't they know what type of people us Nordics are? This is bad. Red Alert! Red Alert! Abort abort!  
I have to leave! He can't see me with my family! Especially with Norway and Denmark! But if I get up and leave, he might suspect something weird. Oh god. WHAT DO I DO!!  
"Hey sensei. I'm gonna, like, sit over there." The boy says, pointing towards me.  
"WHAT! Why the hell would you sit with them?" China scrunches up his face. I feel like I should take offense because of the way he said 'them.' Like he's disgusted by us of something.  
The boy walks over to us and stands behind the seat next to me. Oh god why this? Why!? I'm freaking out. He needs to leave. No. I can't have him next to me.  
"It's totally okay. I, like, saw you looking at me. That's why I came over here." Oh SHIT! He saw me staring at him! This is bad! Really bad! I can feel my face burning and I just wanna leave. "In case you were, like, wondering, I'm Hong Kong. And you have really pretty eyes, too." Now my face is really burning.  
"W-what? Really...? You think my eyes are pretty?" I never really thought the color of my eyes were special. All the Nordics have blue eyes or purple eyes, like me. That's why I think Hong Kong's eyes are really pretty.  
"Yeah. Totally. Purple eyes are really pretty. Literally everyone in my family has brown eyes. So purple is really amazing compared to all the brown." Hong Kong's eyes are locked with mine and my face burns. "You still never told me your name."  
"W-wha...? Oh. I'm Iceland. And just so you know, I think your eyes are really pretty too. I've never seen brown eyes before." I can't look at him fully when I say that, so I turn my head and look at him from the corner of my eye. I see his face flush slightly and he looks even hotter than before!  
"Well it's really cool meeting you, Iceland. But my real question is, how have you never seen brown eyes before?" Hong Kong slides into the seat next to me, a curious look on his face.  
"Well, out of all honesty, I only really know the other Nordics, who all have blue or purple eyes. So, I’ve pretty much never seen brown eyes before. I mean, I think I’ve seen them one time before, and that was when I saw China for the first time.” I try to think if there had ever been another time that I had seen brown eyes before. But no, I haven’t.  
“Oh. Well, if you want to hang out some time, then you can see my brown eyes some more! I mean, like, if you want to.” Hong Kong looks at me, waiting for a response, most likely. I would totally love to hang out with him some time, but I don’t know how Norway would react to that. He’s kind of protective.  
“That would be kind of great. But I would have to get permission from Norway first. He doesn’t like me doing things without his permission. He’s just weird and waaaay over-protective of me.” I don’t know why I’m telling this kid I just met all of this. But Hong Kong just laughs.  
“Oh man! I, like, totally understand what you’re saying. My brother is totally like that all the time too!” Hong Kong just laughs. His laugh is really cute. Oh gosh.  
“Older brothers sure are something aren’t they? And you’re talking about China, right?”  
“Totally. China is annoying and sassy. Like way too sassy for his age. It’s really weird and creepy actually.” I can’t help but laugh at that. I didn’t know China was sassy. But hearing Hong Kong say this is too great.  
“Really? Your brother is sassy? I think Norway might be way more sassy than China is. Seriously. Norway is a sassy piece of shit.”  
“Well then Iceland, we might just have to get our brothers to have a huge sass-off. That way, we can, like, know who’s the sassiest!” Hong Kong has this huge grin on his face.  
“We just might have to see about that won’t we, Hong Ko-”  
“HEY ICEY!! WHO YA TALKIN TO?” My face drops immediately. God DAMMIT!  
“What do you want, Denmark?” I turn around to glare at Denmark.  
“Norge and I just wanna know who yer talkin to!” Denmark says, a big, dumb grin on his face. I wanna slap it off.  
“Why does it matter to you!?” Seriously though. This is none of Denmark’s business. He just needs to get that dopey grin out of my life.  
“Norge just wants to make sure you don’t have a new girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Whichever one. We ain’t sure at all.” He’s still grinning like a huge-ass dope.  
“Well if Norway really wants to know, tell him he can get his fat ass up an come over here. Okay!?” I huff and slump over in my seat. I am so done with Denmark and Norway. Finland and Sweden are just fine. They don’t get all up in my business.  
I turn my head around and see Norway walking up to me. Dammit. He must be REALLY curious about who I’m talking to if he’s getting up to come see. Because he usually doesn’t give a shit. Like at all.  
“Did ya make a new friend, Icey?” Norway looks down at me. Wait. Not ‘looks.’ It’s more like ‘glares.’ My apologies for messing that up.  
“Yeah. In case you were wondering, I did. I made a new friend. What are you going to do about it?” I look at Norway. I feel really bad for ignoring Hong Kong right now, but some people really get on my nerves and end up consuming all of my attention. And by people, I mean Norway and Denmark.  
“Well, little brother. You should introduce me to your new, asian friend.” Norway is so nonchalant about literally EVERYTHING! And, out of all honesty, it’s really annoying!  
“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Norway, this is Hong Kong,” I move my hand from Norway to Hong Kong, “Hong Kong, this is the annoying older brother I was telling you about. Norway.” Hong Kong lets out a little laugh.  
“He, like, LOOKS annoying. That’s totally amazing, yo! I can feel the annoying waves coming off of him.” Hong Kong just laughs and laughs. I can feel Norway glaring at both of us. I don’t want to look at him. He’s probably just going to yell at me.  
“Well, even though you called me annoying, I am happy that you are making friends , because the only friend you’ve had your whole life is that dumb little puffin. And I don’t think he’s a good influence on you.”  
“Wait! Iceland! You didn’t, like, tell me you had a puffin! That’s totally cool! And cute!” Hong Kong has this evil glare in his eyes as he leans over to Norway and asks, “Hey, Norway. Do you possibly have any pictures of Iceland with his puffin?”  
“Why of course I do. I’m his big brother. I secretly take pictures of him everyday when he doesn’t notice.” Norway slightly smirks.  
“OHMIGOD! NORWAY! THAT IS CREEPY AS HELL!” I can’t help from yelling, but it’s true. He’s being like a creepy stalker or some shit. Like, why?  
“Ohmigod! Norway! You, like, totally have to show me some of those pics. I bet Iceland looks really cute and nerdy!” Hong Kong seems really excited about this for some reason.  
“Of course I will show you the pictures. I mean, you can clearly tell that we both think Iceland is the cutest thing ever.”  
“He totally is though. I mean, he has, like, a chubby little face!” Hong Kong squishes my cheeks really hard. Like REALLY hard. It hurts a lot.  
“I wish he could have stayed little forever though. Although he’s very cute now, he was way cuter a century ago.”  
“I bet he was.” Wait a second… Are they, like, fangirling over me or some strange shit?  
Norway pulls out his phone and sits on the armrest of Hong Kong’s chair. “So, these are the pictures I took of Iceland yesterday when he was eating.  
“What the hell? I thought that you were doing something else? Not creepily taking pictures of me! God Norway! Why do you do this kind of thing? It’s really weird.” I’m really creeped out right now. Why is my brother taking pictures of me?  
“But Iceland! You look so cute! Like, really cute. I totally wanna, like, take you home with me. And snuggle you.” Is Hong Kong serious about this? I mean, it’s not like I would mind that. Like at all. I kinda wanna snuggle Hong Kong as well. Oh jesus christ. I’m gay. I’m really gay, aren’t I? At least Sve will be proud for following in his footsteps.  
“That is my brother. you are not taking him home with y-”  
“BUT WHAT IF I WANNA GO HOME WITH HIM!?” I know I shouldn’t interrupt Norway like that, but I can’t help it.  
“What?” Norway and Hong Kong say in unison. Norway has a more angered tone in his voice, and there is a happier one in Hong Kong’s.  
“There is no way in Hell that is happening. You are staying with your brother. Got it, Iceland?” There is a sharp strictness in Norway’s voice. This happens all the time so it’s nothing new to me.  
“No. I don’t got it. Because I want to get out of our dumb house for at least a day! To go to a new friend’s house! You’re always talking about how I should get out and make friends! But when I do, you get all pissy about it! I don’t understand it at all!”  
Norway looks at me for a minute, turns around, and heads back to his spot next to Denmark. I can hear to two of them whispering. I don’t know what about, but probably about me yelling at Norway. I still have no idea why I did that, but I did. I guess it's because I'm tired of doing everything he wants me to.  
I let out a huff and turn to look over at Hong Kong. He looks at me, shrugs, and mouths “Brothers. What can you do ‘bout ‘em?” I stifle out a giggle, covering my mouth with my hand.  
Hong Kong then leans over, and whispers “Wanna ,like, sneak out with me later? We can, like, do something totally fun. That is, if you wanna.” A smile slowly spreads across my face at the thought of this.  
“Yeah. I would like to do that. Getting away from Norway would be really relaxing, seeing that he’s always stressing me out.” I watch as Hong Kong’s face lights up.  
“Okay. We can, like, sneak out when everything totally turns to chaos. It’ll be totally easy to sneak out then. Like, nobody will notice at all.”  
I smile. I can’t wait to see what Hong Kong has in store for us.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really cringy but I'm in class and I can't go over it;;


End file.
